Following orders
by FieldOfEternalSnow
Summary: Newly minted Hokage Naruto finds he enjoys giving orders to a specific Jounin. But who's playing with who? Rated M for Lemon! Don't like Yaoi, don't read it.


**This was written for the Secret Santa exchange on the KakaNaru forum on Lj and was a gift for erimies. The promt was: **_Newly minted hokage Naruto gets a bit carried away with the prospect of being able to give Kakashi orders. Would be nice to a get M-rated fic, but I don't care all that much._

.

**. Following Orders .  
><strong>

.

Tsunade, during her reign as Hokage of the Leaf, had been a pioneer in many ways. She'd been the first female Hokage for instance, although that was probably one of the minor firsts she'd been or done for the village. To name a few others she'd been the first healer to get the position, she'd been the first Hokage who'd had to be hunted down and forced into the job and she was, and probably would be for quite some time, the only Hokage who drank excessively and gambled during working hours.

Tsunade was however, although being the first to do it, definitely not the only Hokage who loathed paperwork and tried to play hooky from the job whenever her assistant was away for too long.

This would have been quite apparent to anyone who'd happen to catch a glimpse of the newly minted Hokage of the Leaf as he sat in the office seemingly staring at nothing over the mountainous stacks of paperwork that had plagued his predecessor.

However, the most remarkable first that Tsunade had achieved as a Hokage was the fact that she'd left the position quite willingly and in excellent health, and not forcefully removed from it, and her life, unlike the others, although it had been a rather big shock that spurred her into the decision. Tsunade had, you see, won the national lottery. An event that sent clearer warning signals to her, and anyone who knew of her reputation, than any village alarm ever could. To her it had therefore seemed like the best option to swiftly choose a new candidate for her job and get as far away from the village as she could before the imminent disaster befell her.

Her successor set a record of his own when he stepped into office. Naruto was the first Jinjuriki to ever hold the position of Hokage and although he had been aiming for the spot from childhood it still came as quite of a shock for him to actually get the position with such minimal fuss, but then again the village had been starting to change their mind about him after the battle with Pain and he'd been quite firmly elevated to hero status after his part in the great shinobi war.

Shizune, ever the faithful friend and assistant of Tsunade had followed her on her sabbatical, leaving Naruto with the task of finding a new assistant. He hadn't had to spend too much time convincing Iruka to leave the academy to take the job, although Iruka often said that getting Naruto to do his job was about as hard as getting a room full of pre-genin to sit quietly and pay attention during lectures. Naruto didn't have a hard time believing him really because he was often reminded of the time he'd been ordered to do just that in Iruka's classes and he found it just as hard to sit obediently and do his work now as he did back then. The only trouble was that it was infinitely harder to ditch now than it was back when he was in a classroom full of other students and not an office with just his old Sensei.

And so there Naruto sat, in his starkly white Hokage robes, trying to catch just a few moments of nothingness before his gruelling task master of an assistant got back from delivering the documents he'd spent the last hours going over and signing and set him working on the next stack on his desk. When it had come to choosing the outfit he wore it hadn't come as a surprise to those who knew about his parentage that Naruto chose the style of robes his father had favoured, Naruto however did not wear the standard Jounin issued uniform under it like the Yondaime had. Even more surprisingly he did not wear his customary orange jumpsuit either, although he hadn't retired the colour altogether. His chosen outfit these days were black pants and sandals similar to those worn by the ANBU guards and an orange long-sleeved t-shirt with a white swirl on the front. It was sort of a reverse version of the one he'd worn as a child and helped to remind the now 18 year old young man how far he'd come since his lonely youth.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed before he glanced out the window at the construction underway at the Hokage monument. His face, whisker marks and all, would hang below Tsunade's as long as the village stood. It would place him almost directly beside his father's and he derived just a little pleasure from the fact that it kind of made their heads resemble his predecessor's giant bosom. He got the itch to go out there and paint their faces like he'd done almost 6 years before but somehow doubted it would end up with Iruka taking him out for ramen, although he didn't doubt that the man would have him scrubbing the faces clean again with his own hands. Naruto might be the Hokage but Iruka could still put the fear of Kami in him when he got pissed.

The thought was short lived at any rate because just as his mind began to drift in that direction Iruka stepped back into the office.

"Why haven't you started on the next pile?" Iruka asked a little briskly. "This has to be finished before your meeting later and we only have 2 hours to go."

"Uuughhh!" Naruto groaned as he thunked his head onto the stack of papers in front of him. This was not how he'd pictured this job at all! He was supposed to be out there battling crazy missing nins or… or something important! Not sitting at his desk day after day battling paperwork and evading paper cuts. Sure he hadn't known an awful lot of Kages but Gaara always seemed to be involved in cool battles when he heard of his old friend, Sarutobi he'd usually seen walking around smoking his pipe if he wasn't at the mission room and Tsunade had, well Tsunade had spent an awful lot of time yelling at people and throwing things, mainly people, to be honest. No one ever mentioned that 99 % of the job was sitting on your ass reading the most boring documents ever and then choosing which to sign and which to decline and... Naruto thunked his head on the desk again out of frustration.

"It's alright." He supplied eventually when he could just about hear his old Sensei's silent frustration at the other side of his desk. "He's never on time anyway so we have plenty of time to finish this before he gets here."

"Be that as it may it's no excuse to be tardy with your own work." Iruka supplied while he hooked his fingers into the back of Naruto's hitai-ate and lifted his head out of the way of the new pile of documents that needed to be signed.

"Iiiiirrruuukkaaaa." Naruto whined when he saw how big the pile was.

"The sooner you get to work, the sooner it will be done." Iruka intoned the words he'd been repeating like a mantra to his old charge for the past week he'd been Hokage. "Besides, it won't always be this bad Naruto." He placated the younger man. "Most of this is left over paperwork from Tsunade and the usual forms and requests that follow the instatement of a new Hokage, people always send in petitions and requests that have been denied for some reason before in the hopes that the new Hokage will agree to them. It should quiet down in the next few weeks but if you don't want to be stuck with a backlog of old paperwork for the next year you have to work through it all now. This means no slacking!" The final words were emphasised by Iruka pulling Naruto's head off of the papers again after the young man had let his head drop on top of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grumbled as he reached for the first paper. "Just who is giving the orders here I wonder." He mumbled even lower as he scribbled a harsh no to a petitioners request for an onsen that wasn't divided by gender, if he'd learned anything about women in his travels with Jiraiya it was that women did not like bathing with men watching them.

"I heard that." Iruka replied as he started sorting through the piles of documents on the floor surrounding the desk, looking up he couldn't help the fond smile from forming on his face. For all the complaining he did Naruto really did take his job seriously once he started and Iruka still had a hard time believing his eyes when he saw the once loud and exuberant prankster working so hard.

Naruto glanced up and caught his eye. "What?" He asked softly before turning to the next paper. "You have this weird look on your face."

"Nothing." Iruka replied as he got back to work. "I just can't believe how far we've come sometimes."

"If it's any consolation I still feel like I need to pass this over to you to get graded before sending it off." Naruto waved his hand over the papers he was working on at the moment.

They both looked at each other and chuckled. "Well if you do well I'll take you out for ramen tonight." Iruka replied fondly. "Just like old times."

Naruto gave a whoop of joy at those words but it was short lived because in his excitement over the thought of ramen with his old Sensei he managed to bump his desk, sending an already organized pile of papers tumbling off it like a landslide into the pile Iruka had just started sorting.

.

.

"Kakashi-san is heading up." Iruka said from the door where he was sticking his head in from the outer office.

"Right." Naruto replied distractedly over the new piles. They never seemed to get any smaller since as soon as he finished one, another one from the floor would migrate straight to it. "Send him in when he gets here."

Naruto cringed when the door was closed a little too forcefully. Apparently Iruka was still annoyed with him and Naruto had little hope of getting that ramen even now after 3 hours of working extra hard in the hopes that it would placate the older man. Naruto's stomach grumbled and he rubbed his eyes while he waited for Kakashi to come up. This meeting would not be fun, he was tired, hungry and now he had to verbally spar with his old Jounin sensei as well. If he'd still been alive Naruto was sure he'd have had to argue with Jiraiya as well since this day seemed to consist of arguing with old senseis.

"Yo."

Naruto swirled his chair around to the window where Kakashi was jumping in. Of course the man wouldn't use the door like other people. Maybe he was scared Naruto had placed another chalk duster over it. Naruto probably would have if they'd had one in the office. He was dying for something entertaining to do, stuck here as he was with all this paperwork.

"You wanted to see me?" Kakashi said over his book as he slouched into a chair in front of the desk.

He glanced over the well-worn orange cover at his old team mate, his mask hiding the curved smirk at the picture the younger man portrayed. Naruto looked like he used to look when they were told they had to do a C rank mission in the swamps. Kakashi would never admit it but he was extremely glad that they hadn't picked him for the Hokage job, he'd had enough close calls with it already and he was sure that if his name would have come up again during the discussion he'd have ended up with the position permanently this time.

Naruto carefully moved the pile he'd been working on out of the way before he opened the file Iruka had brought in earlier. He sighed; this was not going to go well.

"Kaka-Sensei, how many missions have you been on in this month?"

Kakashi's head tilted to the side. "Maaa, I've been on a few."

"How many?" Naruto asked again.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "What's this about?"

Naruto closed the file again and gave Kakashi a pointed look. He was starting to feel like his Sensei was trying to convince him he'd been late because he'd come across the women of the needlepoint society and had to escort them all over the street before he could continue on his way. He had to fight back the urge to yell "Liar!" at him.

"It says here you've been on 28 missions in this month alone." There was a time when Naruto would have thought this was ideal but then again he had been 12 and only doing boring C rank missions. "And that's only counting A and S rank missions. I know for a fact you've been helping out with ANBU missions and some B rank missions as well."

"Hmm." Was Kakashi's only response as he continued reading his book.

"Kakashi that's almost a mission a day! Some of these missions took a few days to complete so for the rest of them you must have been doing 2 to up to 4 missions a day! There's absolutely no rest time mentioned in your monthly schedule and you're supposed to have at least 2 days after each A and S rank mission, 3 if you've been on an ANBU mission!"

"Maa, maa. It's not a big deal." Kakashi said as he flipped his book shut and looked up at his new Hokage. He gave his customary eye smile but his heart wasn't in it. He knew that he'd been pushing it way to close to the burn out mark but ever since the process had started to make Naruto the new Hokage he'd been on edge.

Naruto had been his last remaining team mate and with him being Hokage now Kakashi didn't know what to do with himself anymore really. He was still young enough but he didn't want to take on a new Genin team, Jounin usually only ever took on one team which would eventually evolve into their own squad when the Genin had reached Chuunin or Jounin levels. He didn't want to be re-instated in ANBU even though he had been helping Neji and Lee getting settled into the organization.

"Not a big… Kaka-Sensei it's a huge deal!" Naruto couldn't believe how careless his old sensei was being. Naruto had seen first-hand many times how drained out Kakashi could get after a hard mission, especially if he'd had to use his Sharingan, and for someone like him to disregard rest time altogether like this was just not normal. Never mind the reputation as a lazy slacker that the man had, he was supposed to be a genius and even Naruto had had to admit defeat and rest after missions, hell even Lee knew that he had to rest after finishing most of his gruelling training exercises.

"I want you to go to Sakura and get a medical assessment, until then and for as long as she thinks it's necessary you're on leave from missions and anything mission related." Naruto tried to sound authoritative but he really did feel weird bossing his old sensei around even though the idea of it was starting to seem hilarious.

"I already have a mission tonight; I'll go when I get back…" Kakashi started but was cut off by Naruto hollering at him.

"You will NOT!" The blond emphasised by banging his fist on the table causing some of the stacks to tilt threateningly. Kami, Naruto thought, I'm starting to sound like Tsunade. "I've already re-assigned your mission; you're on leave from now on. That's an order!"

There was an awkward silence in the air as the two men stared at each other after Naruto's outburst.

Kakashi had to fight down the laugh he felt threatening to break out and he was sure Naruto was no better off judging from the way he was desperately trying to keep the glare he was sending him in place.

"Alright." Kakashi replied after the moment passed. He stood up and made his way back to the window he'd come in earlier. "Anything else I can do for you Ho Ka Ge - Sa Ma." He enunciated.

Naruto's stomach growled at him again at that point which gave him and excellent idea that made him grin like he'd just thought off a new prank to pull on Iruka. He turned to his new subordinate and said. "Yes, fetch me dinner… and that's an order!"

.

.

Two days later Naruto was finishing up his paperwork for the night when a ramen takeaway container was placed on the papers in front of him.

"What's this?" Naruto looked up to be confronted by Kakashi. "Kaka-Sensei?"

"It's dinner." Kakashi beamed.

"Dinner?" Naruto still sounded like he'd never heard the concept before even though he'd had his dinner just two hours earlier when he managed to talk Iruka into giving him a small break so he could gulf down some instant ramen he'd brought from home. This looked to be the real deal though, Ichiraku's takeaway.

"Yeah, you did order me to bring you dinner." Kakashi pointed out as he fell into the chair in front of the desk.

"That was two days ago! And I had to finish work with no food thanks to you!" Naruto argued.

"Hey I didn't tie you to a pole this time; you could have eaten anytime you wanted." Kakashi said. "And you never specified when I should bring you dinner." He picked up one of the papers next to his chair and flipped it open. He quickly flipped it closed again, crumbled it up and tossed it effortlessly into the trash bin.

"Hey! I need to go over that."

"No you don't." Kakashi said over the cover of his book. "It's from Gai, you don't even need to see what he's requesting."

Naruto looked at the crumbled up paper in his trash bin. He was supposed to go over each and every one of the papers and officially decline requests but Kakashi was right. Naruto really didn't want to see what the spandex clad Jounin could be asking for. Maybe Iruka wouldn't notice that one piece of paper in the rubbish bin.

Or maybe he should burn it and then throw the ashes out the window. Iruka could find misplaced paperwork as effortlessly as a hungry dog could find food.

Kami he needed to get out of here! Naruto was starting to go insane from boredom. He looked over the stacks on his desk at his old team mate when he heard a chuckle from the other side of the desk. Kakashi was slouched in his visitor's chair, one arm hanging over the arm rest and one leg hanging over the other, while reading what looked to be a favourite copy of Jiraiya's last book judging from the worn, tattered cover. It was the book Naruto had given him when he got back from his travels with the ero-sennin. Naruto had learned that Kakashi had many copies of the books as they often got damaged on missions but the guy still had all of the original copies he'd been given. Those copies only came out here in town when the man had nothing to do.

Naruto stared at the book for some time. He and Kakashi were both stuck in situations they didn't like but at least the Copy-Nin could do something about his forced rest time.

"Why haven't you been to see Sakura, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled over his book. "You didn't specify when I should do that either."

Naruto shook his head in amusement. Only this guy could find loopholes and excuses in almost everything. "Kaka-Senseiiii." Naruto whined only half joking. "I'm the boss now, you take orders from me. If I tell you to do something you have to do it! Now you're going to meet Sakura at the hospital at 10 before she goes home, and when I say 10 I mean 10! Not showing up at 11 or 12 when she won't be there!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but only because his face was hidden behind his book. "Hai, hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and gave a mock salute.

.

.

"Genma!" Naruto ground out through his hands, which were serving the purpose of propping his head up off the desk. "Stop. That. Now!"

"What?" They honey haired Special-Jounin asked innocently. "I'm not doing anything to you!"

"Stop groping Iruka whenever he comes in here!" Naruto glared at the other man.

"Why? He doesn't mind."

Naruto would never understand how on earth Iruka and Genma had started going out or how the reserved and serious Chuunin and the easy going Special-Jounin managed to make it work but somehow they did.

"Well I do!" Naruto said. "And I'm quite sure the traumatized Genin team that just left minded quite a bit!"

Genma had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry Hokage-Sama, I won't do it again."

Naruto covered his embarrassment by focusing on the mission requests in front of him. He felt so silly when Shinobi's he'd been taking orders from for years were all of a sudden taking orders from him and showing him respect.

A mission report made a loud thunk noise when it landed on the desk in front of him.

Well almost everyone, he thought. Naruto had realized that even Kakashi, although he went his own way about doing it, still followed his orders. It drove him up the wall but Naruto found it was also one of the more enjoyable things he did these days. It was a break in the routine he seemed to be stuck in.

He'd taken care of the paperwork quite quickly with a few shadow clones when inspiration had struck one evening but after that his days had been filled with duty at the mission desk and getting some semblance of order on the mission system, something that had been severely lacking it seemed. Ever since the Great War ninjas had for instance been taking more missions than they should and the village had been taking almost every mission that came through it, which generally would have been alright but no one seemed to be going over the requests before they were handed out it seemed and no one even noticed until a very confused Shikamaru had walked into the Hokage office one day and asked if he was really expected to hand over one of their secret scrolls to some merchants out west.

This was probably how Kakashi had gotten away with taking so many hard missions for as long as he did, there had been no one there to supervise him or go over his file and the shifts had been constantly changing at the mission office so no one could say for sure how often the man had been through there.

Naruto ignored the man for the time being focusing instead on the scroll in front of him; Kakashi hadn't been on any missions for 2 weeks now as far as he knew. At least he very much hoped so because he was pretty sure even Kakashi couldn't have twisted his words of "absolutely no missions what so ever until I say so" to mean anything else than just that.

"Kakashi, this mission report was due 3 weeks ago." Naruto looked at him pointedly. "You're supposed to hand them in as soon as possible."

"This is as soon as was possible." Kakashi said with amusement apparent in his voice. "I just couldn't get it in here any sooner"

"You've been on leave for 2 weeks." Naruto pointed out.

"From missions and any mission related things until I saw Sakura for a health check." Kakashi reminded him.

"Which brings us to another point, I told you to go see Sakura last week and she tells me you only came to see her this morning. I thought I was very specific with my orders." Naruto said, trying to ignore Genma who was fighting back a laugh besides him, it wasn't helping the situation.

"You told me to go see her at 10 before she went home. Well I went to see her at 10 and she hadn't left so what's the problem?" Kakashi's eye smiled at him.

Naruto ignored this comment. He had a feeling this had turned into a silent war between them where he would think up new orders to give the man and the man would think up new ways to twist his orders around.

"And what did she tell you?" Naruto asked instead. He already knew what Sakura had said but he wanted to hear what the Copy-nin had to say about it.

Kakashi looked away for a moment before focusing back on Naruto seemingly uninterested in the topic. "Well I'm allowed to do mission related things now, which is the reason I'm handing in the report."

"And?" Naruto prompted when the man became silent.

"And that I should take it easy for a few days before getting any new missions."

Naruto almost smiled, almost. He probably would have before he became Hokage and had to deal with this himself but he was responsible for his subordinate's health now and despite what people might think he took his job fairly seriously.

"Kakashi, it's been two weeks and your Chakra levels are still dangerously low. It's gonna take more than a _few days_ for you to reach full strength again. I also believe she told you to get more rest so Go. Home. Get some rest, I don't want to see you outside your apartment before _I_ say you can leave and you're not allowed to use the time to train either!" Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes! That's an order." Naruto answered.

When Kakashi had left Naruto turned to Genma. "What?" He asked the Special-Jounin who was smirking at him.

"So… for a man who doesn't like to give orders you sure seem to enjoy giving them." Genma told him around his senbon.

"Only to specific people." Naruto threw back grinning.

Genma just shook his head still smirking. "I'd like to see you try that with Iruka, you do know he's supposed to be taking orders from you now don't you? Just like everyone else in the village."

Naruto snorted. "You've been higher ranked than him for longer than I have and I don't see you giving him orders."

"No." Genma agreed. "I quite like my health the way it is thank you very much."

.

.

Naruto knocked on the door to Kakashi's apartment and waited impatiently for the man to answer. This was not how he wanted to be spending his lunch break. He'd only gotten the lunch break because he'd managed to distract Iruka long enough to create a shadow clone to leave behind while he escaped through the window. His day was packed so full of meetings that he barely had time to eat the sandwich Iruka had brought him and he'd barely been able to finish it before the next person was ushered in. Naruto wasn't used to eating something so small so fast and it had left him even hungrier than before. They'd even summoned Kakashi in at 9 even though his appointment wasn't until at 12 just so the schedule wouldn't get mixed up when the man arrived late.

Well the man hadn't shown up, which was why Naruto was now knocking on his door on his stolen lunch break. He was used to Kakashi being late but not showing up at all was unheard of.

Finally the door opened and Kakashi stood in the doorway clad in full Jounin attire. Naruto cocked his head wondering if the man even owned anything else to wear, he couldn't remember seeing him wearing anything else aside from the mourning outfit at the Sandaime's funeral. He supposed he could tell the man to get something else to wear but feared that Kakashi would twist it into something horrible like Gai's leg warmers or something.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked when Kakashi made no move to invite him. The only answer he got was Kakashi opening the door wider and stepping slightly to the side. It was the only invitation he needed so he walked past the man into the tiny apartment. Compared to his own living space Kakashi's looked sterile but Naruto found it homely anyway, it fit the other man perfectly.

He sat down on the only available surface, which just happened to be Kakashi's bed, making himself comfortable before he confronted the man.

"You didn't show up for your meeting today." Naruto said as he scooted further onto the bed to rest his back against the wall, crossing his legs in front of him.

Kakashi slouched against the opposite wall. "I couldn't."

"Hmm." Naruto commented as he gazed around the place. The only other time he'd been in here was when Kakashi was still his sensei and had been injured after a mission and he hadn't taken the time to look around much then.

"And why is that?" He asked while eyeing the plant in the window, he faintly remembered giving it to Kakashi when he was younger and he was amazed to see the man still had it.

"Orders." Was Kakashi's cryptic response from behind his book cover. Seeing Naruto lounging so casually on his bed was making Kakashi's mind wander into places he was trying to stay out of so he needed something to distract himself with. He'd been telling himself he just missed his former student and mission partner but during his enforced time off he'd had a lot of time to think and he certainly hadn't been feeling anything like this when he'd seen Sakura 3 days ago.

"Orders?" Naruto repeated dumbly. "You were summoned to a meeting with the Hokage by the Hokage. What orders where you following?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly behind the book. "I was summoned to the Hokage tower by a messenger; I had very clear orders to stay inside my apartment until _you_ yourself said I could go out." He snapped the book shut and moved to the bookcase opposite the foot of the bed to put it back in its place, it wasn't managing to keep his focus. He turned around to see Naruto had moved in order to keep looking at him and was now lounging against his pillows, hands behind his head. The boy looked good.

Naruto studied his old sensei through lidded eyes. "You've been in here for 3 days? Because I haven't told you personally that you can leave?"

Kakashi hmm'd.

Naruto's brow wrinkled in thought. "I've given you orders before that you haven't obeyed."

"You've given me loopholes to work with up until now." Kakashi stated as he slouched against the bookcase with his hands in his pockets. "The orders were pretty clear this time and to go against direct orders from the Hokage is considered treason."

"So, you would have just stayed in here for who knew how long until _I_ told you, you could come out?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I guess." He said without much interest.

Naruto was taken aback for a moment. He had no idea the man literally _had_ to follow his orders if he didn't want to end up in the Bingo book. Then he started grinning as a thought struck him. Oh this could be so much fun.

"So… Anything I order you to do, you have to do?"

Kakashi raised one eyebrow. "Yes." What was the boy planning?

Naruto cackled. "Stand on one leg right now!" He ordered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes before he lifted one foot and propped it up against the bookcase lazily.

Naruto scowled a bit, that wasn't what he had meant but the guy was standing on one leg so he couldn't complain. He just had to find something better to order the man to do.

After some thought Naruto grinned again. "Throw out your original copy of Itcha Itcha paradise!"

Kakashi looked at him briefly before turning around, picking up the book and then walking past Naruto up to the window where he lightly threw the book outside into the grass bellow. He'd pick it up again once this was all over.

"Anything else I can do for you Ho Ka Ge - Sama." Kakashi asked in mock respect. He watched the younger man's face scrunch up in thought before a triumphant look spread across it and Kakashi just knew what was coming.

"Take off your mask!" Naruto hollered at him, reminding Kakashi of the little boy he once was.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just started taking off his Jounin vest.

Naruto was suddenly very aware that he was in a small room with a man who had just started undressing. "What are you doing?"

"Taking it off." Kakashi replied happily.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled when Kakashi had dropped the vest and proceeded to take of his Jounin sweater.

"Alright." Kakashi replied cheerfully as he stopped what he was doing.

"Take off the mask." Naruto tried again.

"If you insist…" Kakashi replied and swiftly took off the sweater. He'd just reached for the hem of his Anbu tank when Naruto stopped him again.

"The mask! Just take off the mask! Stop stripping!" The young man snapped. His face was burning and Naruto supposed he must be blushing like mad.

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle this time. "Well I'm trying to but you keep stopping me." And with that Kakashi pulled the tank top with the connected mask off over his head and then stopped stripping as requested.

At the first glimpse he'd gotten of the man's abdominal muscles Naruto had covered his eyes with his hands. How the hell did he get himself into these situations, there was no way he could look at his old team mate like that without blushing even more than he already was. His stomach started to flutter and he was hyper aware of the other man moving a little closer to the bed.

After a minute had gone by and nothing else had happened Naruto's curiosity won out and he peeked through his fingers. Kakashi was leaning over the foot of the bed smiling. He has perfect teeth was one of the first thoughts that ran through Naruto's mind.

"Yo" Kakashi smirked and gave a lazy salute.

And he was gorgeous. Naruto really hadn't been expecting buck teeth and big lips like he'd joked about in his youth but he hadn't been expecting Kakashi's face to be this perfect either.

"Well… fuck me." Naruto mumbled dazedly as he kept staring.

There was a small pause and Kakashi's eyebrow raised a bit higher before he smirked and replied quietly. "Alright."

"Wha… What are you doing…" Naruto asked Kakashi as he crawled up the bed towards him.

Kakashi came to a stop kneeling over Naruto. He placed both hands on either side of the blond's head and lent in close before he whispered in Naruto's ear. "I'm following orders."

"Eh?" Naruto squeaked when he suddenly had his arms full of a semi naked Kakashi. "EH?" he fairly screamed when the man's words had finally made some sense to him.

Naruto grabbed the man's shoulders fully intending to push them away but the skin was smooth and the heat from it radiated through his hands and suddenly Naruto didn't know what he wanted to do.

He looked up at Kakashi uncertainly. "I… I didn't mean…"

And then Kakashi kissed him and Naruto's brain short circuited and suddenly all thoughts of orders to "Get off me" and "Stop it" turned into "Stay" and "Don't stop" and Naruto finally understood why he always looked forward to seeing Kakashi. Why he always worried about him and thought about him nearly every day.

Incidentally this was also the moment Naruto realized that he liked men. One man in particular. Thankfully it was the same man who now had his tongue in his mouth because if it hadn't Naruto was sure this situation would have been quite embarrassing.

When they broke apart for air Kakashi used the opportunity to quickly divest Naruto of his robes. He then bent down and took his time with the shirt, slowly easing it up Naruto's stomach while nibbling and licking the flesh being exposed, revelling in the slight hitch to the younger man's breath as he found sensitive areas.

Naruto moaned when one of his nipples was grazed with teeth and then licked. When he arched his back Kakashi slid his hand under him and pulled him up so he could slip the sweater off over his head. The embrace brought them chest to chest and Kakashi could feel the blond shivering in his arms. A quick look at his face showed Kakashi just how nervous Naruto was.

"Alright?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed and looked away from the intense gaze. "Uhm… I've never… with anyone…" He stuttered. Kami he was making an ass of himself. Here he was with the gorgeous, half-naked, Copy-Nin and he didn't know what to do other than fumble with his hands and words like a blushing schoolgirl with a crush. Maybe he should have listened to Jiraiya when the man was spouting all his perverted stuff; he might have picked up something useful for an event like this.

He didn't know it but Kakashi found this adorable. Here was the teenager who'd literally defeated Pain with words alone and managed to talk the Kyuubi itself into lending him its powers on numerous occasions and Kakashi had all but managed to make him speechless. He rubbed Naruto's lower back reassuringly and planted little kisses on his neck. "Relax." He murmured in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

Suddenly Kakashi was gone from his arms. Naruto looked back to where Kakashi was now sitting a few feet away from him working on his leg fastenings with an air of carelessness. Not really knowing what else to do Naruto started working on his own leg fastenings but in his haste and nervousness he only managed to tangle them up further. He was trying to untangle them again when he heard a low chuckle.

Kakashi was sitting with one elbow resting on his knee, his temple propped up on his knuckles. "I didn't know you were into bondage." He smirked. "Although I would have liked to tie you up myself.

"You… Stupid pervert!" Naruto threw the pillow at his old sensei but missed when the man dove for him again.

"I've never been called stupid before." Kakashi grinned, their noses nearly touching. "Although…" He ran his hands down Naruto's sides, stopping at his hips where he rubbed circles with his thumbs.

Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and kissed him. It seemed to be an effective way to shut him up and get him to do something. He'd grown hard with their first kiss and although his erection had wilted slightly in his frustration over his leg bindings it was growing painfully erect again and he didn't need to look to know Kakashi was in a similar condition by the feel of the hardness rubbing against his thigh. Naruto thrust his own into Kakashi's stomach hoping to get some relief.

He broke off the kiss and moaned when Kakashi's hands snuck into his pants and dragged them down tantalizingly slow, his fingertips trailing goose-bumps down his thighs. He ripped off Kakashi's hitai-ate as the other man worked on taking off his own pants.

Kakashi threw his pants over his shoulder but kept his weapons pouch.

Naruto watched him rummage around in it for a while. "What are you doing?"

"Shinobi rule 15. Always be prepared." Kakashi sing-songed.

"You keep lube in your weapons pouch." Naruto asked incredulously.

Kakashi huffed. "Of course not… I do have some corrosion protection oil in here though."

"And where the hell do you think you're going to be sticking that!" Naruto exclaimed and tried to sit up. There was no way he was having something to prevent kunai rust inside… his… oh Kami that felt good.

Kakashi pushed his finger further into the tight heat and twisted it slightly. He knew he'd found the spot when Naruto wailed and arched into him. By the time he'd worked in three fingers Naruto was thrusting back trying to get more but Kakashi refused to stroke his prostate again, he didn't want him coming too soon.

"Get. On. With. It." Naruto ground out. He was going mental with this torture.

"Is that an order?" Kakashi huffed back in a strained voice. At least Naruto wasn't the only one nearing their limit.

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wayward hair and pulled him down so forcefully their foreheads banged together. He stared into the older man's miss-matched eyes. "Hell yes it is! And if you don't do something about it Right Now I'm personally going to list your name in the bingo book!"

"Maaa, we wouldn't want that now would we."

Naruto took a shuddering breath when the fingers were slowly pulled out and something much thicker pressed up against his opening, breaching the tight ring of muscles agonizingly slow.

"Fuck!" He moaned when Kakashi was all the way in. He took a deep breath before ordering the older man to move.

Kakashi bit a nipple. "Keep this up and you'll turn into a dictator soon." He murmured when Naruto was busy sucking in air. Before the younger man could get his breathing under control again Kakashi pulled out slowly and then thrust in, hitting Naruto's prostate hard.

Naruto kept his mouth shut after that, only opening it to let out a gasp or a moan. He was getting closer with each thrust of Kakashi's hips. His neglected erection was nearly completely slicked with pre-cum and finally, finally Kakashi's hand closed around it and started pumping in time with the movement of their bodies.

"Naru…toh.." Kakashi panted into his neck and then Naruto was coming and the muscles clenching around Kakashi's dick drove him over the edge with him.

.

.

"Shiiiiiiit." Naruto moaned when the post-coital bliss was over.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the blond lying next to him. "That's not usually the reaction I get."

"I just got my shadow clone's memories back." Naruto groaned into the pillow under him.

"Shadow clone?" Kakashi asked as he propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Naruto better.

"I left one with Iruka."

Kakashi couldn't help it, he laughed. "You left a… Kami you are so dead."

Naruto pulled his face out of the pillow and glared at the man beside him. "It's not funny!" He snapped. "It's all your fault!"

Naruto watched in growing frustration as Kakashi continued laughing. "Stop it! Or… or I'll order you to tell Iruka why I'm not at work!"

If anything Kakashi just laughed harder at that. "You _really_ want me to do that?" He asked Naruto incredulously.

Naruto thought about it and then decided that compared to how Kakashi had been obeying his orders until now that no, he really didn't want to see that.

Naruto slapped the older man on the head with the pillow. Then he started chuckling himself.

Well whatever the future had in store for him at least he wouldn't be bored anymore.


End file.
